


Distractions

by Curlscat



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlscat/pseuds/Curlscat
Summary: Sabrina just wants to get through class, but Puck keeps texting her. And when he gets a concussion, the texts get... interesting.





	Distractions

Sabrina’s phone buzzes about fifteen minutes into her sociology lecture. She ignores it, and it buzzes again.

And again.

And again.

She’s starting to get worried that it’s something important (though why they wouldn’t just call her she can’t fathom), so she takes a peek at her screen. She sighs and makes a face. It’s Puck.

This significantly decreases the likelihood that it’s something important, but not so much that she can afford to ignore the texts. Puck’s been known to text her from across town because he needs help hiding from the hobgoblin mafia.

He’s also been known to text her incessantly until she laughs at a picture of someone particularly hilarious he saw on the streets of Prague, but still. She can’t risk it, so she opens the conversation.

_Grimm_

_Grimm_

_Ugly_

_Answer ur texts before I call u in the middle of whatever boring adult thing ur ignoring me for_

_Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimm_

_Come on u know im more important than whatever ur doing_

_Im definitely more fun_

_Grimm_

_Talk to me_

Sabrina sighs and stuffs her phone back in her pocket. He’s not dying, and that’s all she needs to know.

Her phone buzzes again. She manages to ignore it for almost a minute before she gives in and looks at it.

_Don’t u want to know what im doing_

Sabrina sighs and texts back,  _Fine stinkbaby. Tell me what youre doing and ill answer you when I get out of class ok? Youre gonna get me in trouble._

When she gets out of class, she’s got another line of texts.

_Like you need help with gettin in trouble_

_Im hunting gargoyles_

_Jake thinks theres a lot of them_

_And they’ve got some fancy welsh weapon that I cant spell_

_Mgwynnnthbthyn_

_Or something_

Gargoyle hunting. Well, Puck and Jake have gotten up to more dangerous things. Sabrina turns off the part of herself that worries about that stupid blond boy and her uncle whenever they’re off doing their thing. They’ll be fine, and she has things to do.

Her phone buzzes again. This time, it reads:  _Do u want it? ? ?_

Buzz.  _Mgwthnnbythnynnn ? ? ?_

Sabrina is at least seventy percent sure that Puck has gotten the name of this sword wrong. It’s welsh, though, so you never know. She ignores this train of thought and texts back,  _I already have a sword._  She has more than one, actually.

Buzz.  _But this one cleans itself. And always stays sharp._

Buzz.  _I think something else 2_

Sabrina doesn’t need another sword. Even she sometimes thinks she has too many weapons. One that cleans itself would be nice, but not nice enough for her to indulge Puck. She ignores the next buzz of her phone and debates heading off campus for lunch. On the plus side: edible food. Downside: she’d spend more getting to the food than the food itself would cost, and she’d have a lot less time to eat.

Sabrina resigns herself to a greasy hamburger and overcooked fries. It’s better than Granny’s cooking, at least.

She checks her texts while she’s in line because she has nothing much better to do. Her mom sent her a reminder about coming home by five on Saturday for dinner, her friend Anisha sent her a message a couple hours ago asking if she wanted to hang out (she really should reply to that eventually), there’s an email from some guy named Bradley in her criminology class about homework, Facebook has sent her about seven notifications, Daphne is bugging her about getting a snapchat, and there are two new messages from Puck.

_Jake says it can break any other weapon it touches_

_He also says I should get off the phone and concentrate on staying safe but hes an old man and hes stupid I can do both_

Jake isn’t even forty, and Sabrina’s burger is ready. She juggles her bag, phone, and food through the condiment station and over to an empty, relatively clean table. After dumping enough salt and pepper on her fries and mustard on her burger to disguise the taste, she texts back: Not a fair fight. You can use the sword more than me.

Buzz.  _U sure? ? ?_

 _Why do you want to bring me a present so bad?_  she texts back.

There’s a long silence before Puck send her  _Ur always mad when I come back_

Buzz.  _Oh hey a gargoyle_

Her phone buzzes again, and she waits a second while it downloads a photo attachment to a gargoyle flying directly at the camera, a murderous look on its face. The caption reads,  _Its as ugly as u!_

There’s a brief pause, during which Sabrina eats and wonders whether or not it’s worth it to text back, since he’s probably fighting the gargoyle. Before she can think of a sufficiently scathing comeback, her phone buzzes again.

_Think its ur cousin?_

Sabrina sends back,  _Dunno, those wings look a lot more like something in your family._  They do, too. She didn’t think gargoyles had insect wings. Bat wings seem more the type of thing to go with that aesthetic.

There’s a long pause, and Sabrina maybe starts to get a little worried that Puck has done something stupid. Again. She sends him two texts:

_You sneaking?_

_Remember to put your phone on silent, fartface._

Her phone buzzes almost immediately, and the message from Puck reads  _Wat do u think I am, an amateur?_

_Way to almost get me caught btw_

Sabrina laughs to herself and pulls out a textbook to get started on her sociology homework. As she heads to her next class, she shoots him another text:

_Don’t die._

The text she gets as she walks through the door and settles into her chair towards the back of the classroom reads  _I knew u cared_

 _No,_  she sends back,  _I just dont wanna go to a funeral._

Her phone buzzes again, and this time it reads,  _Whatever u have tomorrow_

Sabrina blinks at her phone, then bites her lip. Typos like that mean Puck’s distracted. And he could get hurt.

Not that she, y'know, cares. Much.

When her phone buzzes again a few minutes into her Criminology lecture, she almost jumps to pull it out. She waits a few seconds, then, when the professor is writing something on the board, opens her messages, which have continued buzzing at her.

_*to_

_Tell urself, Grimm_

_Sorry_

_Gargoyle_

As Sabrina goes to put her phone back in her pocket, it buzzes again, this time reading:  _Did u know theyre actually made of rock_

She didn’t, but letting him know that he knew something she didn’t is a bad idea these days.

The texts, some broken and misspelled, signifying the fights Puck is not paying attention to in order to text her, continue through class, culminating in a picture of the sword which, interestingly enough, is stuck in a rock. This one is captioned _Could they get more clishay?_

Sabrina surreptitiously texts back a laughing emoji and the proper spelling of cliche.

She’s expecting another text along the lines of ‘sure you don’t want it?’ but nothing comes. She has a hard time paying attention for the rest of her lecture. She keeps finding herself bouncing her leg, looking towards the door, reaching for the knife she’s got strapped to her thigh, calculating how long it would take to get to Wales from here.

It’s all stupid. Puck can take care of himself.

She just can’t help worrying, that’s all.

She’s out of class and in the middle of binge watching Jessica Jones to keep her mind off things when her phone buzzes again.

_So im in a cage_

_There were like 5000 of them and they knocked me out_

_Kinda dizzy_

_Head hurts_

_Do u care ? ? ?_

_Grimm come let me rest my head on ur busom_

_Comfort me in my disstress_

Sabrina rolls her eyes and fights back a smile of relief. She texts back, _Is Uncle Jake there?_

Buzz:  _No_

_Y?_

_U like him better than me? ?_

_Wel screw u I like him best_

Sabrina ignores all this and calls Uncle Jake to explain the situation to him and suggest that he’d better get his butt to Puck before she makes him regret it, and then Veronica makes him regret letting Sabrina get involved. She’d love to drop everything (Jessica Jones wasn’t as distracting as she’d have liked it to be) and run to Wales, but Uncle Jake is gonna be a lot more help to Puck than she is right now. He knows exactly where Puck is, for one thing.

Once that’s worked out, she texts Puck, i

Puck texts back,  _Psshhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Dont need help_

_Just need to stand up_

_Then I can get myself out of here_

_Ow_

_Come play nursemaid for me_

There’s a long silence before he texts,  _Ud be a really pretty nurse_

Sabrina blinks at the image on her screen a few times, then texts back,  _Now I know youre delirious_

Buzz.  _Not_

_Ur amazin_

_Ur hair and the way u scare ppl and ur eyes and ur face_

_I mean ur short_

_Like really short_

_But nobody can be as cool as I am_

_So I forgive u_

Sabrina’s speechless. Sure, she and Puck have kind of sort of been a thing on and off for the past couple years, but they’ve never talked about it. Not like this, anyway. Neither of them do emotional vulnerability well.

And the texts just keep coming.

Eventually, she gets one that says,  _Oh look Jakes here_

_Did u tell him how awesome I am for hiding the sword_

_Did I tell u about hte sword_

_I got it_

_Hid it under the rock_

_Gargoyes are stupid_

_Didnt even look_

_Welsh ambulances look weird_

The texts stop for a while after that, but Sabrina can breathe this time around. She does some homework, eats something, and watches more Jessica Jones, which is a lot more captivating this time around. She keeps catching herself smiling.

She’s in bed when she gets the next text from Puck. She rolls over and reaches down to swipe her phone open, looking at it blearily.

_So um_

_All that stuff I said_

She texts back, _You hit your head and you were delirious. Nothing else to say._

Puck sends,  _Thank God_

_But um_

_If I wasnt_

_Delirious_

_Would that be cool?_

Sabrina doesn’t even try to fight down the grin this time. Nobody’s there to see it, after all. And maybe she and Puck are ready to move on to something a little more… defined.

Maybe.

She texts back,  _Yeah, gasbag. Thatd be great._

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a bit bittersweet for me because the person I wrote it for is no longer in my life, but it's still a pretty decent piece of fluff so I figured I'd post it anyway.


End file.
